


Stranger/异邦人

by RosasSilver



Category: Aola/奥拉星
Genre: M/M, Top Blackwings/Bottom Spy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosasSilver/pseuds/RosasSilver
Summary: 他背向着温暖昏黄的灯光，说笑声在身后驱赶他，依然使他觉得像落荒而逃。
Relationships: 黑翼/潜, 黑翼王/无冕之王





	Stranger/异邦人

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不知所云的故事。

有人来了。  
先听见感应门呼啦一声打开，挤挤挨挨着进来几个人，三四个不同的声音，有两个闹得最大声。开了夜场，店里本来也够嘈杂。潜有点好奇地在背景音里分辨，还是来来回回闹着“请客请客”几句话。  
“总算逮到了！做成这么大单子，老大好意思不请？”  
“这回说什么都要扒他一层皮，谁劝都不顶用。赖了多少次了？”  
声音非常耳熟，吵吵嚷嚷一路逼近。他在角落，应当不容易引起注意，还是小幅度往里躲了躲，不动声色，出于自保的目的。这是谁？他一下子实在想不起来，甚至不确定认不认识。但连疑似的熟人之于他都是危险。  
“我说了不请？”跟着进来的人笑道，“也是该做东一次，花钱堵嘴，省得你们三天两头闹。”  
……是黑翼。想是带着下属来庆功？他头埋得更低，端起茶杯挡住小半脸。拐角其实相对宽些，黑翼走路快，黑色披风掀起一角，还是轻轻擦过他桌沿。  
“好了，铁公鸡拔毛了。”神獠月也笑，这一句又招得一片嚷。“你们也不要急；人在这里，还怕他不认？”又听见弑神在旁边小声咕噜一句“你也由着他们胡闹”，但是显然非常高兴。  
都走过去了。潜这才放下茶杯，抿一抿嘴。冷透的红茶非常苦。  
他从正午坐到这时候，天都黑了，统共也就点一杯浓茶，一份素冷盘，配水煮鸡脯肉虾油汁，甚至不够一个女孩子吃饱。饿归饿，也还是吃两口就搁下筷子。实在想不到会在这里遇到。他难得出来一次，简直像放风，原本预计坐到打烊，现在看来要早点走。  
他其实也有把握，就是眼对眼了对面也认不出他。然而还是没来由地心虚，只好瞟着，余光记录尽头大桌上的一举一动，自己都笑自己。  
黑翼的御座靠窗，在最大的一处卡座，视野非常好，一转头就看见钟楼。他听见他们讨论点菜。几乎都是星君和伯爵两个在吵，不大听见黑翼说话，只偶尔插一句嘴驳他们的回。  
“吃什么？海鲜？”  
“海鲜贵，当然点海鲜。不是说这家的蟹好吃？”  
黑翼嗤笑。“要宰我也不是你们这个宰法。等蟹肥还要多等个把月，”他说，“这个时候就是扇贝，实在要吃贵的就海胆鲍鱼。什么急得你们非要这时候吃蟹？”一说到吃就是他内行；这一点他也颇自负。  
“了不得了不得，”神獠月连连摇头，“诓了谁的钱来的？不是别人的钱我也不信你这么大方。”黑翼只摇手说没有，又开始讲吃什么鱼什么蔬菜应时，让伯爵照着点菜。  
都在埋头看菜单，不然就是相视说笑。潜陷进沙发和墙构成的直角里，微微偏着头看他们，听黑翼指点江山，不禁笑他怎么还是这样。不过也佩服他这方面确实有眼光。他继续听，叫来服务生续一杯茶，觉得像深夜听人家墙根。  
“老大你以前不是这样的，”伯爵合上菜单交给服务生，“你明明请得起，过去怎么能推一天是一天？”  
“我以前哪有钱？”黑翼当即堵回去。  
……剩下的听不见了。大抵吵来吵去都是些说他敷衍不肯说实话的话。潜忍不住哧一声笑出来。这点黑翼倒没骗人；黑翼那时候钱都花在请他吃饭上了，排场那么大，还想他有钱剩？等到他们五个一起，非要他做东不可的时候还要靠诓弥赛亚的钱，怎么指望他请下属吃好的。  
他转回来，专注回桌上的冷盘，拿鸡脯肉蘸汁卷生菜吃，这时候终于才有点胃口。

先上海胆，四盘，一盘三个。“味道是好，不是谁都吃得惯，”黑翼先自拣了一份，“所以没多要。先试试，实在吃不惯就匀给别人。”  
弑神很少吃这些，显然有点为难。白瓷碟子里紫黑的半个刺球，鲜黄色五瓣花简直像还在颤，他看着想下手又不敢下手。  
神獠月看出来他窘，“不敢吃？”  
“有一点。我不怎么吃这种……生的，”他有点局促，解释都有点费劲，勺子还探在海胆壳边缘。  
神獠月笑说不要怕，吃一口再说。“吃不惯就放下来给我，不要紧，”他也就试着挖了一小块吃了，海胆黄软软地化在嘴里。  
“怎么样？”神獠月眨眨蓝眼睛。  
弑神沉默了一会儿，“……还可以。很好吃，”他也笑了。  
于是神獠月推了整盘给他。星君还是闹不肯吃生食，“不吃不吃！这生的怎么吃？不嫌腥？”连弑神都忍不住辩说不腥。神獠月倒是笑吟吟地不去管他，伸手把他面前那盘端给自己。  
“小君你不吃正好。我还愁说不够，倒要谢谢你。”说得相当不客气，显然有意气他。  
伯爵笑他胆子小，又翻他离家出走的旧账。星君气又不好动手，鼓着嘴伸筷子去另一只碟子里夹鲍鱼，嚼都嚼得苦大仇深。一方面坚持不肯吃，又气不过神獠月吃得有味，眼睛有意无意瞟着伯爵碟里的海胆壳子。  
实在还是好奇，他趁没人看他，悄悄挖了一点点送进嘴里，一抬头看见神獠月盯着他，微微有点笑意，他最熟悉的表情，马上脊背一阵发冷。  
“好不好吃？”  
然后都往他这里看。星君窘得脸都红透，一句分辩不出来，又不愿意违心说不好吃——确实非常鲜，没有一点腥气，咽下去了还有回甘。伯爵只管大声笑他，他生气就要打人，弑神在伯爵旁边坐着拉架，拦着不让他动手，仿佛也在忍着笑。  
上完菜黑翼开始剥虾，攒了一碗淋上酱汁，淡红的虾肉堆得山包一样。伯爵要抢他碗里的，被他一筷子轻轻打了回去。  
“要吃自己剥，”黑翼指指盘里还排得满满的虾，“就知道受我的用，不怕折了你。”  
“不要脸，”神獠月笑啐他一口。当然都是自己人玩笑。  
楼下舞厅的音乐轻飘飘荡上来。

潜看看挂钟，已经不早了。店里安静了点，人少了些，也许因为还没到点钟吃宵夜。尽头大桌的一桌人还在说话，笑声，大概还不打算走。比刚才听得更清楚，不过他要走了。  
他结完账站起来，桌上的餐具整齐摆回去，表示离开。他也穿黑色，一身西装，和店里深色的装修色调融合，分不清是他还是影子。  
他站在店门口，手还在颤。他确信这一次做得很体面，无声无息离开，几乎不引起注意。但是他背向着温暖昏黄的灯光，说笑声在身后驱赶他，依然使他觉得像落荒而逃。  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
